(1) Field
The disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus capable of omitting a top chassis.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display devices (“LCDs”), plasma display panels (“PDPs”), field emission display devices (“FEDs”), light emitting diode display devices (“LEDs”) and organic light emitting diode display devices (“OLEDs”) are being developed.
In such a flat panel display device, the LCDs have firm markets due to advantages in mass-production technologies, availability of a driving unit, relatively low power consumption and thin thickness, and realization of high-definition and a relatively large screen, and also are being applied to various fields.
According to the typical LCDs, since an area enough to support a weight of a liquid crystal panel is necessary, such an LCD has a limitation in reducing in bezel area. As a result, an outer edge of a screen is covered by a case top, and thus satisfaction in outer appearance design of the LCD is reduced.